


Все твои чувства я прекрасно вижу

by Sumiregava, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiregava/pseuds/Sumiregava, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив носит футболку с изображением Железного Человека, Тони считает, что это прелестно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все твои чувства я прекрасно вижу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Wear Your Heart On My Sleeve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566171) by [pensversusswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords). 



Когда Тони проснулся, он ощутил две вещи.

Первое: ему было тепло. Неестественно тепло, и чей-то вес на изгибе бедра прижимал его к мягкой кровати. Гладкие простыни укрывали плечи, а тепло окутывало, как защитный кокон. Вторым, что он заметил, было то, что успокаивающее тепло исходило от некоего человека, так что он был, по сути, не один.

Когда до него наконец дошло, что в постели с ним, свернувшись калачиком, действительно кто-то лежит и обвивает талию сильной рукой, он распахнул глаза, а в груди сильней зашлось сердце.

Не потому, что кто-то делил с ним постель. Просто человек, прижимавший его к себе, оказался Стивом Роджерсом. Тони попытался принудить свое сердце успокоиться, но вместо этого оно упрямо заколотилось о ребра еще сильнее. Принимая во внимание, что он нечасто просыпался со свернувшимися вокруг него калачиком суперсолдатами, он решил, что может простить себе некоторую панику.

Он был в постели со Стивом.

Предыдущая ночь возвращалась обрывками воспоминаний: сам он, избитый и изнуренный, случайно заснул на плече Стива, пока на заднем плане играли «Друзья» (на удивление — одна из вещей, полюбившихся Стиву в будущем), и пробудился от ощущения мягких, слегка потрескавшихся губ, прикасающихся к его лбу, и ласковых рук, перебирающих волосы. Его сердце снова забилось сильнее: он вспомнил, как удивился Стив, когда он повернулся к нему, желая узнать, каковы эти губы на вкус.

Их первый поцелуй вышел коротким и мягким, Тони потянулся, чтобы достать до чужого рта, Стив большим пальцем гладил его скулу. Он отстранился слишком скоро, но, как помнил Тони, его это не слишком взволновало. Стив сделал это только затем, чтобы взглянуть на него ясными голубыми глазами. В них плескались такие чувства, что Тони забеспокоился, не снится ли это ему. Это был бы далеко не первый подобный сон.

Ну а сейчас он лежал в чужой постели. Он моргнул, привыкая к мягкому утреннему солнцу, единственным звуком в комнате было мягкое дыхание Стива. Тот отнес его сюда прошлой ночью, вскоре после того, как Тони признал, что, хотя он слишком устал для секса (эта степень усталости диктовала его рту признавать всякие глупости без согласования с разумом), он не желал оставлять Стива. Его отнесли в спальню на руках, и, так как это был Стив, он не слишком протестовал. Он был измучен и у него все болело после того, как во время битвы с очередным Монстром Недели его швыряли, как мешок с картошкой, и у него абсолютно не было сил сопротивляться ласке.

Тем не менее, осознание того, что он оказался в объятиях Стива Роджерса, вносило в мир некий диссонанс.

Тони с шипением втянул воздух, стараясь умерить сердцебиение и скачущие мысли. Все происходящее казалось нереальным. Ему нужно было повернуться, нужно было увидеть лицо Стива, чтобы поверить, что это все — на самом деле. Еще один вдох, собраться с силами, и он заставил себя осторожно повернуться, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу со Стивом, все еще оставаясь в кольце его рук.  
Лицо Стива было едва различимо в мягком утреннем сиянии, волосы упали на лоб, а лицо расслабилось во сне. Спящий он выглядел даже моложе, едва ли не ребенком. Тяжелая складка, возникающая на его лбу чаще, чем Тони бы этого хотел, сейчас разгладилась, и каким-то образом это приносило облегчение.

Тони не смог удержаться. Первым словом, пришедшим ему на ум, было «красивый».

Он уже не первый раз думал так о Стиве, но — в первый раз после того, как проснулся рядом с ним. Мягкое, миролюбивое выражение на лице Стива что-то задевало в Тони. Необъяснимая сила заставила его протянуть руку и, не думая, провести пальцами по щеке Стива. Его сердце едва не остановилось, когда Стив что-то сонно пробормотал и уткнулся носом в его ладонь. По его губам скользнула улыбка, когда он повернулся, так, чтобы плотнее ощутить руку Тони на лице.

И в этот момент простыня, которой Стив укрывался, съехала вниз, и Тони чуть не прикусил язык, когда увидел, в чем же Стив спит.  
Футболка с Железным Человеком. Стив Роджерс спит со шлемом Железного Человека — Тони — на груди. В той самой футболке, что Тони в шутку подарил ему на прошлое Рождество, в той самой, которую он никак не ожидал увидеть на Стиве.

— Что за черт?

Тони не понял, что произнес это вслух до тех пор, пока Стив не распахнул глаза и не взметнулся вверх, подобравшись и готовясь к бою, обыскивая комнату взглядом.

— Ну? Что такое? Что случилось? — голос Стива был хриплый ото сна, и Тони на целую секунду позволил себе очароваться тем, как он звучал, прежде чем обвиняюще ткнуть в Стива пальцем.

— Случилось то, что ты спишь с моим лицом на груди, — произнес он, сощурившись. — Этот подарок был в шутку, Стив, ты ведь знаешь, что его совсем не обязательно носить?

Стив медленно моргнул, некоторое замешательство переросло в смущение, а потом в сконфуженное понимание. Он потянулся, а потом с тяжелым вздохом рухнул обратно на кровать, спрятав лицо на плече у Тони и забросив руку ему на грудь.

— Я натянул первое, что нашел, — простонал он, и звук мягко журчал вокруг шеи Тони, посылая дрожь вдоль позвоночника. — И мне она нравится.

Тони фыркнул.

— И это обычное дело? Спать в фанстаффе своих товарищей?

Стив тихо рассмеялся.

— Иногда. Что-то не так?

Тони пожал плечами.

— Я просто удивлен, знаешь ли, безо всяких объяснений увидеть на тебе свое лицо.

— Ну, — протянул Стив, — технически, это твой шлем, а никак не лицо.

Тони дернул Стива за ухо, но заработал только очередной смешок.

— Хотя, — так же неторопливо продолжил Стив, — есть у меня одна и с лицом.

— Врешь.

— Нет.

— Да. У тебя не может быть футболки с моим лицом.

— Есть.

— Лжец.

Стив тряхнул головой.

— Не-а. Мне Клинт подарил.

Тони обдумал эту мысль.

— Ладно, может быть, и не врешь.

— Не вру, — согласился Стив, подавив зевок.

Тони заизвивался, собираясь встать.

— Ладно, докажи. Я хочу ее видеть. Поверю только когда увижу собственными глазами, впрочем, и в этом случае потребую еще каких-нибудь других доказательств. Свидетельские показания подойдут.

Как раз когда Тони собирался уже было сбежать из кровати, его остановила пара рук, обвившихся вокруг талии, и утащила обратно в кольцо тепла, которое, казалось, постоянно существовало вокруг Стива.

— Что ещ...

— Нет, — протянул Стив, причем в этом «нет» было куда больше «е», чем нужно, а голос приглушила ткань футболки Тони. — Останься со мной. Футболка — позже.

— Я начинаю думать, что ты все-таки лжешь.

Стив качнул головой.

— Не-а. Просто не хочу, чтобы ты вставал.

Какое-то время Тони пытался оценить такое проявление привязанности со стороны Стива, после чего он подчинился и улегся обратно. Ворча, скользнул ближе к Стиву, который немедленно прижался лицом к его шее.

— Отлично. Кто бы знал, что Стив Роджерс — осьминог. Надо будет рассказать журналистам.

— Все хорошо, — пробормотал Стив, снова зевая. Его приоткрытый рот касался кожи Тони, и тот ощущал тепло чужого дыхания. — Хотя осьминог я только для очаровательных механиков.

Чтобы скрыть жар, немедленно заливший его щеки, Тони прочистил горло, начав незаметно даже для себя перебирать волосы Стива.

— Осьминог, любитель пофлиртовать, ни разу не «жаворонок» и, вдобавок, всерьез носит одежду с принтами супергероев, — пробормотал он, делая вид, будто пытается пристыдить Стива.

— Все правда, — сонно согласился Стив. Тони был уверен, что он вот-вот уснет.

— Думаешь, мир готов к такой версии Капитана Америка?

Сперва Стив не ответил, просто сильнее зарылся носом в шею Тони, коротко прижался губами к его ключице. Тони решил, что готов просыпаться так каждое утро, до бесконечности.

Наконец, Стив ответил, тихо, почти шепотом:

— Мне все равно. Я буду носить футболки с твоими принтами каждый день, если это заставит тебя улыбаться.

Его дыхание стало тише, но мягкий, искренний голос все еще звучал в ушах Тони. Тот все еще гладил Стива по волосам. Так как они по сути поменялись местами, он повернулся и поцеловал Стива в макушку и не торопился разрывать прикосновение, полностью окунувшись в это мгновение.

— Ты опасный человек, Роджерс, — прошептал он в неслышащее ухо.

И, хотя это была святая правда, испытав это, он был уверен, что у него не хватит сил, чтобы сбежать.


End file.
